


Laying Low Is Hard To Do (In Wakanda)

by DeweyFinn21



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anyways, But The Characters Will All Get Their Time To Shine, F/M, Gen, Hopefully Those That Do Read This Like The Direction I Take, I Know Some Of You Won't Read This Because Of The Couples I Like, I don't know how to do tags, Mostly Scott-centric, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), just FYI
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeweyFinn21/pseuds/DeweyFinn21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the rescue from the Raft, the Secret Avengers had a new place to settle. Wakanda. Unfortunately, some of them don't quite understand the concept of subtlety (Mostly Scott).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Flight Over

"Are we there yet?" Scott asked.

"No." T'Challa replied. "But we will be within half an hour."

"Okay, great. Because I could really stretch my legs out." Scott told them.

"Hopefully they won't go too far." Clint joked.

"What?" Scott questioned. "Oh, the giant thing. I get it."

The fugitives, although Scott thinks Secret Avengers sounds better, were on a private Wakandan plane. Unfortunately the weather wasn't good enough for them to move around, but it was a hell of a lot better than flying coach.

"So, when we get to Wakanda, what's our plan Cap?" Sam asked.

"We need to keep a low profile, at least for a little while, stay in Wakanda, hopefully after a month we can travel without the government looking too hard for us."

"Hopefully, although I don't know how well they'll take a rogue CIA agent and someone who actually signed the Accords being with them." Natasha told Steve.

"I'm sorry you two got dragged into this." Steve apologized

"Hey, I'm the one who kept shocking Kitty over there."

"I knew what I was doing." Sharon told Steve, although it seemed directed at everybody.

"Black Widow, let it be known that as soon as we land it will be a major offense to nickname me." T'Challa informed them all.

"I know, that's why I'm getting them out now."

"What time is it going to be there?" Scott asked.

"About 4pm." T'Challa told Scott.

"So, when would dinner be?"

"About 8 o'clock."

"So, will there be any snacks where we're staying?"

"Yes, the Royal guests always have fully garnished housing including complimentary food." T'Challa said with a laugh. "I understand you've been in a cell with terrible meals for a while."

"Housing? Are you sure there's enough for all of us?" Clint asked.

"Not exactly, Wakanda never really had need for guests, but there are 4 suites with 2 rooms, and enough beds that nobody has to double up, unless of course some of you want to." T'Challa looked at Steve and Sharon.

"We'll be fine." Sharon said.

"So, who's rooming with who?" Scott asked.

"I'll be with Sharon." Steve said. He saw the smirk on Sam's face. "In different beds." He added.

"I call Clint, we already know each others habits." Natasha said.

"Okay then, Wanda, you got me or Sam, which one do you want?" Scott asked.

"Actually, Scott. Cap told me to keep my room open in case they fix Bucky while we're still there." Sam told him.

"Oh, okay then, I guess you're with me. Is that okay?" Scott asked. Wanda hadn't said anything since she'd been put in that straitjacket, not even when she got out of it. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"That will be fine." She said flatly.

"Okay then!" Scott said trying to lift the mood. "Can't wait to see what kind of food Wakanda is known for. Or, not known for as was the case for a while."

"So, any news on Barnes?" Sharon asked.

"He's in their best lab, trying to help them find a way to undo his brainwashing. Whenever they aren't asking him questions to learn about him he's on ice." Steve told her sadly.

"Well, here's hoping everything works out."

"Yeah."

"Wait a second. What habits could the Black Widow have that are so weird?" Scott asked out loud.

"Who said I was the weird one?" Natasha smirked.

"Wait, really? Hawkarrowman?"

"Who's to say it's not both of us?"

"Hmm, wow, I never would've guessed the Avengers were this kinky." Scott joked.

"Scott, I just want to say thanks for helping." Steve said.

"No problem. I know what it's like to have it seem like the world is against you."

"I heard. Your Robin Hood style burglary had a not so happy ending."

"Eh, I wouldn't say that. I met my best friend because of that."

"I was more talking about your family."

"Oh, yeah. Cassie was devastated. But she never lost hope in me. She's why I fight."

"Cassie?" Sam asked.

"My daughter. She probably already knows that Daddy's not going to be around for a while."

"You have a daughter?" Wanda asked, surprising everyone.

"Oh yeah, after we get settled in I can tell you all about her." Scott said.

"And once we get your phones off the grid you can show any pictures you have of her." T'Challa added

"Cool. Thanks, Mister, uh, King. I'm sorry, I don't know your last name."

"Udaku." T'Challa informed them.

"Okay, Mr. Udaku, King, sir."

"Scott, maybe you should tone it down a little before we land?" Sam suggested.

"How long will that be?" Scott asked.

"Ten minutes." T'Challa informed them.

"Wow, it's already been 20 minutes? Man, time just seems to fly." Scott said.

"Maybe for you, but the rest of us have to listen to you." Natasha told him.

"Oh, right. Yeah, sorry about that. I talk to cover my insecurities. And I'm talking a lot now because I really it's a very real possibility that I may never see Cassie again. And I hope that doesn't happen."

"Scott." Wanda said.

"Yeah."

"Can I show you something?" She asked.

"Sure." Wanda powered up her hands and moved the power through to Scott. The world around him changed. He saw a man with brown hair. He saw it turn to white, but his body didn't seem to get any older. He saw him get shot. Then it was just his body frozen in a moment and Wanda walked up beside him

"That is why I fight." Wanda told Scott. "Because of him."

"Who is that?"

"He was my brother, Pietro. He died saving the world. I don't want his death to be worthless." Suddenly the images disappeared. He was back on the plane.

"Wanda, what did I tell you about using your powers to show fear?" Clint asked.

"What are you talking about Barton?" Steve exclaimed.

"Clint told me not to use my powers to show fear and increase distrust in me. But I didn't show Scott anything of his." Wanda explained.

"What did you show him?" Steve asked cautiously.

"Pietro."

"Oh."

"You knew him?" Scott asked.

"He saved my life. Granted, he almost killed me first, but still." Clint told him.

"Wanda." Steve started. He couldn't think of anything. "Why?"

"I don't know." She lied.

"We are landing. Put on your best faces. You're with royalty." T'Challa told them with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was the first chapter, I'll see where things go from here, but I think I have a pretty good foundation. In fact, I have so many ideas that I'll probably be able to write at least two stories about it. But before I make promises I'll try to finish this one. Also, Udaku is the Ultimate last name of T'Challa's family, the 616 doesn't seem to have one, and a majority of the MCU is pulled from the Ultimates so I figured I'd use that.


	2. Settling In

"Okay, this is the first suite. Since this one is the closest to the main entrance of the palace I think it would be best if Steve and Sharon took this one. Is that okay with you?" T'Challa asked the country's new "esteemed" guests.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Clint and Scott said at the same time.

"Okay then. The next one will be closest to the dining hall entrance, so I'm guessing Scott and Wanda will be staying there." T'Challa joked.

"Works for me. You okay with that Wanda?" Scott asked.

"Sure." She told him.

"Okay then, well Steve; Sharon, dinner will be at 2000. Unless you want to change your clocks in which case it'll be 8 o'clock."

"Thank you." Steve said. "Well, let's go see what we got." He grabbed all of his and Sharon's stuff and opened the door for Sharon.

"Well, thank you." She said as she passed by. Steve closed the door behind them.

"It's a five minute walk to the next suite. Anybody besides Scott have anything to talk about." T'Challa joked as he started walking again.

* * *

Steve walked in. There was a basic living room/kitchen/suite combination. The entrance room had two chairs and a couch. Two bedrooms on either side. A bathroom on the farthest wall. He went to check the bedrooms. First he checked left, then he checked the right one.

"Okay, the left bed is a queen and the right bed is a full. Which one do you want?" He asked.

"I'll be fine with the smaller one." Sharon told him.

"I was just wondering." Steve told her.

"I know. It's nice.

"Why?"

"Most guys would've taken the larger bed without asking. Especially if they were a super soldier. Not you."

"Sharon." Steve started saying slowly.

"I know." She interrupted.

"Do you now?" He looked her in the eye.

"Oh yes I do." She countered.

"Really?" Steve acted shocked.

"Yes, Captain." Sharon teased.

"Okay then, I guess I'll just take all the food into my room since you said I could have it." Steve joked. "Gotta eat a lot. Have a fast metabolism." Sharon gave him a dirty look.

"Rogers, if I knew it could do anything I would punch you right now."

"Okay neighbor. I'll talk more to you later." Steve said as he put his stuff in his room. He sat down on the bed. The bed felt fine. If he had the time he'd fall asleep for an entire day, but T'Challa wanted them at dinner so he could explain some things about Wakanda. Sharon appeared in the doorway and knocked on the open door.

"Hey, I'm going to get a shower. I hope you don't mind." She told him.

"Don't expect me to join you." Steve told her.

"No, then I'd really punch you. Everywhere." Sharon warned. That was when Steve realized he had a type.

* * *

"Here is Scott and Wanda's stop." T'Challa told them.

"Okay, thanks again for letting us stay here." Scott said.

"You are welcome. Now the next one is the closest to the lab, so that is where Sam will be staying. Your closest entrance is the ballroom."

"Cool, lead the way." Sam said as they headed off.

* * *

"You ready Wanda?" Scott asked trying to hold all their stuff. Wanda flicked her hands and moved everything out of his grasp and into the now open door. She quickly followed them. "I'm gonna take that as a yes?"

"Scott. You're different." She said setting the stuff down onto the floor.

"Really?"

"Yes, you are the only person I've been in contact with since I've gotten my powers who has not feared me once."

"Really? Even Cap, and that purple guy?"

"Vision. He _was_ not afraid of me, but things change."

"You seem like a nice girl, why would they be afraid?"

"Because I could destroy people in an instant if I wanted to."

"Yeah, so can I." Scott told her. Wanda looked confused. "If I have the suit on and I hop in their mouth and grow, their jaw will be snapped right off, and the head would most likely explode. Never tried it though, the guy who gave me the suit, Hank Pym, he runs every simulation of every possible way someone with the suit can destroy everything. Mostly so he can stop it if another one ever gets built. But he created the suit to be the best weapon in the world, with the hope that he never has to use it." Scott paused. "Plus I've always loved cool and creepy things. It's a trait me and my daughter share. I bet Cassie would love you."

"You said you would tell me more about Cassie?"

"Yeah, had her with my ex-wife Maggie. She's a great woman. Way better than I deserved. Then I got arrested for doing what was right. She divorced me. Met a great guy. She's doing fine. I hope."

"You hope?"

"I still interact with them a lot. If the government is looking for me they'd be the first people to go after. And then Hank and Hope. And Luis and the guys. I really messed up again. I fought for what I thought was right and now everyone else is going to have to pay for it. I'm just a big screw-up."

"Scott. Tell me about Cassie."

"She's amazing. She's 7. Birthday is July 20th. She's my little Peanut."

"Peanut?"

"My nickname for her. I can't wait to show you some pictures of her. She is so adorable."

"Um." Wanda stopped herself.

"What?"

"If you can picture her in your mind, I should be able to see her." Wanda said.

"You read minds?"

"Only if I really want to."

"Okay. Let me just think of her." Scott focused on Cassie. "Okay, go." He told Wanda.

_They were at Cassie's home. She was running around, showing off all the new gymnastics things she could do._

_"Oh, Daddy, is that my new mommy?" Cassie pointed to Wanda._

_"What?"_ Suddenly Scott broke out of it. "I'm sorry Wanda. I don't know why that happened."

"It's okay. She was cute." She told him. _"And I should be apologizing for that last part."_ She admitted in her mind.

"Wanda, I don't want you to think I want you like that. It's not that at all."

"I know Scott."

"Okay. I just don't want you to think-" He was interrupted by Wanda's lips crashing onto his.

"I have to go." Wanda said as she ran into the right bedroom and shut the door. Scott could hear it lock.

* * *

"So, Sam, here we go. And onto our final stop with the entrance closest to the hallway closest to the throne room." T'Challa led Natasha and Clint on their way.

Sam took everything he had and walked in. He saw two bedrooms. He checked them both. Left one was bigger. He'd take that one. Barnes can make do.

* * *

"Hey, so I'm done cleaning up, if you want to use it." Steve looked up at Sharon as she entered his doorway. Admittedly out of all of them, Steve, Natasha, and Sharon did have the most time to pack, and Sharon changed into a nice light pink blouse.

"Yeah, might as well. It's better than just lying around. Your outfit looks good on you."

"Oh, so you're a fashion critic now?"

"An artist. Always have been. Honestly I thought growing up I'd be a cartoonist."

"Well, I'd love to see you draw me one of these days."

"I can arrange that." Steve told her.

"Well, I'm going to see if Wakandan television has anything good on." Sharon told him, heading to the couch.

* * *

"And finally, we have our last suite. I hope you two don't cause too much trouble. I've heard from Steve that the two of you are the troublemakers." T'Challa smirked and started heading to the main entrance of the palace.

"Okay, we'll see." Natasha said. She entered with her things followed behind by Clint. They checked out the rooms. "Okay, left one has a bigger bed. Who gets it?"

"I'm older than you, so seniority." Clint said.

"Oh yeah? I guess I challenge you." Natasha said.

"Fine, but we're doing sudden death. First one to lose gets the smaller bed. We go on Shoot" Clint said. They got into their stances.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!" They both picked Rock.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!" Two Papers.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!" Both Rock.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!" Natasha had Scissors. Clint had Rock.

"Looks like I win. No rematches. Deal with it." Clint moved his stuff into his room and fell onto his bed.

* * *

"Wanda. Can you please come out? I'm sorry if I made you feel bad. I'm just not used to things moving so fast." Wanda opened the door.

"Scott. I should be the one apologizing. Just because you didn't fear me doesn't mean that you'd like me. If you don't want to talk to me again, I understand."

"Wanda, I would never shut you out like that, but I wasn't expecting that. And, I have feelings for you. I don't know what they are. I sorta have a thing with Hope, although ever since her dad started working on the Wasp suit again she's been spending all her time with him, so much so that we haven't actually gone on a date yet. But I could never hate you. I just don't love you yet."

"Yet?"

"Maybe I will. But you're young. Like 20 years younger than me, if not more. I just need time to adjust. Maybe it'll work out. Maybe it won't. It just depends."

"Okay, if you are willing to give it a shot. I'll try to be more normal."

"Eh, don't know if I can do normal anymore. Weird is where it's at nowadays." Wanda laughed at how dorky Scott is. "Now that's a sound I don't think I've ever heard. It's cute. I like it."

"Okay Scott. Now, if you don't mind. I want to take a shower." Wanda told him.

"Okay, knock on my door when you're done. I want to be clean for our royal dinner.

* * *

Sam was asleep.

* * *

"Clint, are you almost done in there. I want to get a shower." Clint moved over to the door. He was finishing cleaning up.

"It's unlocked. I'm almost done. Just hop in. I swear on Laura I won't look." Natasha walked in. Clint was trying to style his hair.

"Okay. I'm undressing. If I catch you peeking Laura's going to know everything you don't want to tell her." Clint made sure to block Nat's body in the reflection with his own. Natasha stepped into the shower and closed the not at all transparent door. She heard Clint finally work out his look and he left the room. She decided to get out quickly and lock the door, just in case.

* * *

Sam was still asleep.

* * *

T'Challa was working on a plan should the United States government try to go to war with Wakanda. He had trusted advisors lead him through plans that would leave as few casualties as possible. He was so caught up with trying to figure it all out that he was shocked when he was told to make preparations to clean up for the dinner with the "royal guests" meaning that he had about an hour and a half to do so.

* * *

Scott didn't know when he fell asleep, but apparently he did.

"Hello." Wanda said trying to wake him again.

"How long was I out?" Scott said sleepily.

"I don't know. But you wanted me to get you when I finished. That was a while ago. You never moved, so I figured you passed out. Better get ready. Dinner is sometime soon." Wanda told him.

"Okay, thanks Wanda." Scott got up and brought his change of clothes to the bathroom and got ready.

* * *

Sam was showering.

* * *

"Well, how do I look?" Steve asked, showing off his outfit. Long sleeve polo, and fancyish jeans.

"Like a man who doesn't know what to wear." Sharon told him.

"How fancy do you think this will be?"

"Probably a lot, but T'Challa knows we don't have much."

"Yeah, you're right."

"I know. I usually am." Sharon teased.

* * *

"So, we got about an hour. What else is there to do?" Clint asked.

"I don't know. I'll just keep watching TV." Natasha told him.

* * *

"So, that is your singing voice?" Wanda teased.

"You heard that?"

"Yes. I liked the song. What was it?"

"Um, Dreams by Van Halen."

"I'll have to check that song out."

"Wanda. Can we talk about the kiss?" Wanda's face fell.

"Sure."

"Can you promise not to tell anyone? Just until I figure out my feelings." Scott begged. Wanda looked at him.

"Of course Scott. I'm not the kind of girl who kisses and tells." Wanda joked.

"I'm glad you're happy."

"Me too."

"You ready to go to dinner?" He asked.

"Sure."

* * *

Sam was heading out the door and towards the dining hall. It was almost dinnertime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was longer than I thought it was going to be. Hope you enjoyed. I enjoy the feedback I've gotten.


End file.
